micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
User talk:Þeodia
_______________________________________________________________________________ We no longer support this talk-page. Please e.-mail us at Theodia.gov@Gmail.com. ''Thank you for your patience. '' _______________________________________________________________________________ This is the Kingdom of Theodia's talk page. All comments here should be in English. Emails can be sent to us in English, Español, or ᛰᛖᚢᛞᛋᛕᚱᚪᛣᚨ at this e-mail address. I would also like to mention that entire conversations are made present on this talk page to make it easier to read and follow conversations. Everything that one posts here is in the public eye. Welcome Hi, welcome to MicroWiki! Thanks for your edit to the ᚳᚢ᛫ᚾᛁᛥᚨ ᛩᛟ᛫ ᛰᛖᛟᛞᛁᚨ page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! :~Cajak (Talk) 19:55, May 23, 2010 Thanks! :Yeah, if I need any help, I'll be sure to leave a comment on your talk page. ::~ Ða Þȷåd wô Þeodıa 23:58, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Diplomatic Relations with Eleytheria Hello, Would you like to become an ally of Eleytheria? We are a young micronation, but I found we have quite some things in common with you :) :~Eleytheria 16:47, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Theodian Reply : Thank you for the offer, but we must respectfully decline. We feel no need to enter into a military alliance with your nation, as of yet, but we will offer formal recognition of your nation, as well as'' trade rights''. We hope that our two nations may live peacefully for many years to come. ::~ Ða Þȷåd wô Þeodıa 19:30, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Eleytherian Reply :: Actually, that is what I'd meant. I didn't mean for the alliance to be of a military nature. :::~Eleytheria 22:14, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Theodian Reply : So, what are the terms of your alliance? ::~ Ða Þȷåd wô Þeodıa 17:50, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Eleytherian Reply ::Well, the terms would be: ::# Both parties shall recognize each other ::# Neither party may declare war against the other ::# Both parties shall maintain regular contact ::# Neither party shall do or say anything that endangers the other's well-being and existence as a state :::To explain 4: If you would tell me that, for example, your army is currently defunct because of an epitome, I wouldn't spread that information around, enabling others to take advantage from it. :::~Eleytheria 16:58, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :: Oh, sorry, I hadn't realized that this was initiated by Charles I. I would, in your place, assume that what I wrote above is correct for now, although I may have to update the information once I get back into contact with him. :::~Eleytheria 17:01, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Theodian Reply ::: Ah, a formal friendship. Very well, the Kingdom of Theodia accepts your proposal of the above-mentioned terms. Should the above terms change, please notify us so that we can reconsider our agreement. May our two kingdoms live long and peacefully! :: :: The signature of King Swen I of Theodia ::::~ Ða Þȷåd wô Þeodıa 17:46, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Diplomatic Relations with Resoria by Theodia Greetings! I come bearing word from the Kingdom of Theodia. The king has decided to offer you trade rights and formal recognition. What say ye to this proposal? The king sends his good will and hopes that our two nations may remain at peace with each other for many years to come. :~ Ða Þȷåd wô Þeodıa 20:01, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Reply of Resoria :I am flattered by your request, and I will accept the offer. ::~12zaPziP, the President of the Republic of Resoria. ᛯᚢᛞᛖᚾ ᚫ᛫ᛩᛖᚾ (Guden Även) :Thank you for the response. ᛰᚨᚾᚲ ᚠᛟᚱ ᛁᛖᚱ ᚪᚾᛏᚹᚣᚱᛞ. By 'consolidation', I mean we should acknowledge the things we have in common and have a kind of union where we might agree on certain points. It's difficult to formalize this now because I have only decided on national symbols and am waiting to start the micronation proper. I now understand your reasons behind the Islam restrictions, but if we, at some point, did form a union, I would accept this as long as I could keep my nation open to Muslims - not that I would envison many wanting to be part of a pagan community. I am also glad to Kaerism isn't afraid to recognize pagan features like other denominations of Christianity (I was told in primary school that we have Easter eggs because it's in the shape of the boulder that sealed Jesus' tomb!) I'm sure that my form of paganism will have Christian-like aspects because things mix and evolve. The Latin in your motto and province names is a matter of personal preference, I suppose, but I choose to shun Latin. West Germanic is my national language and English is a second official language for administrative purposes. So how are you going about making your lexicon more Anglo-Saxon? Are you starting your conlang all over again or just replacing borrowed words? I use mainly the Bosworth and Toller dictionary. I try to be as pure as possible. I mentioned my words for tea and coffee, which took me quite a while to translate: :ᛒᚱᚣᛞᛖᚾ (bryden) - tea, from the Old English for 'brewed drink' :ᛡᛖᚱᛁᛥ (jering) - coffee, from the Old English for 'strong drink, that which can be pressed out except water or wine' These are just two examples. When I can't find an Anglo-Saxon equivalent, I look at the etymologies of German and Dutch words and derive similar words by combining them in Anglo-Saxon. Like this: :ᛜᚴᚼᛖᛏᛟᚷᛖᚾ (ofjetogen) - abstract, combining Old English of | getogen, based on German abgezogen I looked closely at the developments of German and Dutch phonology and artificially evolved Old English phonology in a similar way. I use all letters of the fuþorc (including ones part of the fuþorc, but never used). Where I have assigned a new phonetic value, it is usually for a reason, e.g. I changed ᚦ from /θ/ to /ʃ/ because the phoneme doesn't exist in my language, but is still a fricative. Have a look here (there are some mistakes that I haven't gotten round to correcting there). I also use pentadic numerals even though most evidence so far suggests they were only used from the Middle Ages. I have a great interest in linguistics and you seem to be interested in it too. I noticed you corrected some of your IPA mistakes (I will add that /tsx/ is very difficult to pronounce in the syllable coda!) The nasalization is an interesting touch. Moreover, some of the diphthongs listed as such aren't actually diphthongs, but simply long vowels. Not a big deal :) This isn't a criticism, but personal taste: I'm not keen on the indefinite/definite/animate thing. In West Germanic, I stick with the traditional three genders and it's fully inflected. However, your tenses look like they'd function well. If we both develop along the Anglo-Saxon path, our two languages will be very closely related. I'll keep you updated with any news. :Regards, Sean. :~Scanderson 22:31, June 10, 2010 (UTC) E-mail? :I'd prefer to carry on these conversations on E-mail, if that's all right with you. You can reach me here: theodia.gov@gmail.com. Just send me a blank e-mail and I'll reply with my response to this. E-mail is simply a much better medium that this talk page. Thanks! ::~ Ða Þȷåd wô Þeodıa Vikings I am Viking stock. :~King of Istoria M.J.K. 04:16, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Víkiŋr :As am I. ::~ Ða Þȷåd wô Þeodıa 05:43, June 14, 2010 (UTC) War on Erusia My war is against a tyranny. What does Sun Tzu say anything against that? :~King of Istoria M.J.K. Reply to Istoria :You are breaking several things, most notably the traits that a general should avoid. This war is poorly thought out, if at all, and entirely subjective, from what I understand of it. ::~ Ða Þȷåd wô Þeodıa 04:18, June 23, 2010 (UTC) ::You forgot to sign your last post. I've signed it for you. King Swen's Response to Istoria's Vandalizing of Theodia's User Page :It should be noted that, in Theodian English, ''Bloody'' is not a, quote, "Bad" word. His Grace, King Swen, has also regretted his use of language in this comment. He believes it to have been unnecessary and that he could have handled the situation better. As embarrassed as the king is about the words he used in this comment, he has left it on the user page, because to do anything else would be to act without integrity - the first word of Theodia's motto. Really, now? Vandalising my user page!? And what the bloody 'ell is that supposed to do for you, eh? Make you more enemies? Are you calling me a 'communist' because I didn't support your stupid war against Erusia? Did you do it because you "needed more money" you greedy, little fool? Well here, I tell you: Do not do this again, do you hear? Vandalise your own pages. I have done nothing against you; I have caused you no harm. No, I didn't support your little 'War', and this is because it was madness! Only a'' loony'' could have backed a decision like that! But, even so, I never acted against you. I simply didn't act'' for you. Why? Because your "War" was foolish as heck. Now, listen here: you stay off our pages, dirty swine. I am ''ashamed that you would stoop to the level of a common wiki-criminal. Vandalising pages - how could you? :~ Ða Þȷåd wô Þeodıa 19:46, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Apologies on Behalf of Istoria :Look, I'm really sorry about anything that I've done to be a nuisance. Besides, I'm trying to change, you know - be more peaceful. ::~King of Istoria M.J.K. Forgiveness of Theodia ::That is good to hear. In the future though, please don't vandalize Theodia's articles. Feel free to edit them, but please remember that we put a lot of time and energy into writing them, and it's really quite offensive when someone messes up all that work. I had just finished improving Theodia's user page by adding a user box and I log in the next day to see that Istoria's gone and messed up all of the code I'd just done the night before. I was able to undo it using the article's history, but it was annoying, nonetheless. Anyways, thank you for your apologies. We forgive you - please don't let it happen again. :::'Have a nice day, :::~ Ða Þȷåd wô Þeodıa 19:00, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Reply of Istoria :::Oh, you wont see us screwing up your articles, ever. ::::~King of Istoria M.J.K. =Reply of Theodia = ::::Ah, it is good to hear that you shan't do it again. :::::~ Ða Þȷåd wô Þeodıa 02:37, June 26, 2010 (UTC) About the Badges... Is there any way to get the badges to count our edits prior to the date that they were added? I mean, you have nearly 4,000 edits and I have nearly 1,000. Shouldn't we all get credited for all of the edits we've made on microwiki before now? That's the whole reason the badges exist, right? To give people somewhat of a reward for editing the wiki. I'm certain that there are others that feel the same way about this. :~ Ða Þȷåd wô Þeodıa 21:24, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: BADGES :Well, apparently no, it doesn't count the old edits, which is another reason why I'll be asking Wikia soon if it's possible to remove them completely. I personally don't see the point in them, and they ruin my user page :P ::~Cajak [★MicroWiki Admin★] 22:30, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Re:Re: Badges ::Yeah, I'd have to agree with you; your page did look a lot better before they added these things... Well, I hope you can get them to take them back off of the MicroWiki as you've said. I feel like a newbie Wikia editor with 60 or so points displayed in big letters every time I look upon my user page... :::~ Ða Þȷåd wô Þeodıa 23:10, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Starlander Civil War I have seen your stance in the civil war, but I am sad to say you have misunderstood information. First off, in the event Erusia was annexed as a province or Special Administrative District, it would be Katrina Walters that would be its leader, as she was the leader of Erusia when it fell. Secondly, we have for the most part been a very stable government. We have only had two civil wars, one last year in September-October and this one in August. All the other conflicts have been no more than simple disagreements. We have remained in a state of peace and have stayed very true to our constitution. Lastly, I did not steal the throne from the 'Eternal Queen Star'. She left in December 2009 on her own terms, of which I knew nothing about. She left the throne to me, which I again did not know about, because she had nobody else but me she trusted. She was afraid the people were plotting to overthrow her. When she returned in May, she expressed interest in the throne and I agreed to abdicate but the people did not support her. I loved the Queen dearly and would stand aside gladly. But the people did not want her, they wanted me as King. I was elected in a Monarchial Referendum. It was all legal. I did not go back on any promise and I certainly did not steal the throne. And the 'Eternal Queen' has nothing to do with the war. The conservative government, led by Lady Joy, are the only rebels involved. If the rebels were to win, Lady Joy would rule the nation under a conservative dictatorship and that is what the legitimate government is fighting against. I hope this has cleared up any confusion! :~HRM King Nik I, 04:48, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Reply :Ah, my apologies. I'd read, I believe on your nation's page itself, though I could be wrong, that Lethler would have lead it, and we, as a micronation, can not support someone who'd lied that much to the micronational community. I'd been certain, from the Starlander Civil War page, that you'd stolen the throne, but I understand now that it was, or at least seems, legal. Also, Theodia will not help a conservative dictatorship, if that's what the rebels are after, to power. I'm sorry for the misunderstandings. As the main reason we supported the rebels was the fact that we didn't want Lethler back in the community, and as our other reasons for taking the side of the rebels were also due misinformation, we will switch to a neutral position, for now. Good health to you, ::~ Ða Þȷåd wô Þeodıa 12:16, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Diplomatic Relations with Yabloko Greetings from the Students' Isocratic Oligarchy of Yabloko! I would like to open diplomatic relations with the Kingdom of Theodia, on behalf of Yabloko, through a formal treaty. I hope to hear from you soon. :~ Aldrich Lucas talk contributions 01:47, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Reply of Theodia :ᚫᚷᚢᚱᚱᚨᛧ ᛡᚨᛒᛛᛟᚲᛟᛱ   :I, and my advisors, are interested in opening up relations with ye. Hwat is it, exactly, that ye had in mind? May I suggest beginning with mutual recognition? ::~ Ða Þȷåd wô Þeodıa 03:06, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Reply of Yabloko ::Naturally mutual recognition would be the best place to start. Perhaps terms of mutual non-aggression and continuing diplomacy should be added as well. If you would prefer a signed treaty, I have one ready if need be. :::~ Aldrich Lucas talk contributions 06:03, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Reply of Theodia :::Would the Students' Isocratic Oligarchy of Yabloko agree with these terms? :::*Mutual recognition between the two nations :::*Mutual non-aggression towards each other :::*Keep in contact (at least one e-mail from each nation to the other per Gregorian-Calendar-month) :::Have ye anything to add to this, or do ye accept these terms as they are? ::::~ Ða Þȷåd wô Þeodıa 23:22, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ::I would also like to mention that I've copied it over to yer user page again, but only so that I can ensure that you get our reply. Feel free to delete it from yer page once more, if that is yer wish. :::~ Ða Þȷåd wô Þeodıa 01:15, August 26, 2010 (UTC) =Reply of Yabloko = ::::I find these terms completely agreeable and consider it done. Regarding the keeping in contact, Yabloko's official email is yabloko@mail.com and I hope to continue our diplomatic contact in the future. Also, I'll just leave it on my talk page as there's no harm in having it there. :::::~ Aldrich Lucas talk contributions 02:41, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Reply of Theodia :::::Then it is agreed! Here is my signature, officiating the treaty: :::: :::: The signature of King Swen I of Theodia :::::May our two nations live both peacefully and prosperously! :::::~ Ða Þȷåd wô Þeodıa 21:13, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Conlang Help! Hey can you help me out with my conlang, Secundomian? I have all the runes already, can you tell me how to come up with words for the language? :~Secundomia (talk),( ),(blog),( ) 14:58, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Of Course! :I would be more than happy to'! In fact, the lexicon is the easy part - one need just pick a group of languages that one likes and pull all of your words from those. The hard part is the grammar and the orthography. You've already got your script done - that's good. It is now best to work on the pronunciation until you have achieved your ideals, and then create an orthography to accurately represent your language's sounds. Once the orthography is complete, you will need to perfect the grammar. This is, by far, the hardest part, and there are countless theories of the best ways to go about this. You will need to do a ton of research to pull this off, although I can answer enough questions to keep your level of research at a minimum. When you complete the grammatical system, you will need to begin a lexicon. The words in the lexicon should be spelled as per the specifications of your orthography, making the spellings similar to the original words' spellings wherever the orthography is allowed. An irregular orthography makes it very difficult to learn a conlang, so your orthography ought to be as regular as humanly possible. Form sentences with your new words constantly. Play with the words. Through this process you will make the language easier to pronounce and to understand through a constant fine-tuning of the language. Finally, once the orthography, pronunciation, grammar, and lexicon are all complete, you will need to make a keyboard map for your language and, if necessary, a font. Neither of these are particularly hard to make (although the second one is difficult if you plan to make a professional font but, hey - who ever said that conlanging was easy?), but they are both extremely time-consuming, especially the font-making. In the end, it's often best to use symbols that are already available in a wide range of fonts for no other reasons other than ease of reading and compatibility. If you ever need any help with your conlang, please email us. Thank you. ::~ Ða Þȷåd wô Þeodıa 22:32, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Case Inflections Just to let you know that West Germanic is ᚹᛖᛥᚷᛖᚱᛗᚫᚾᚦ (ᚹᛖᛥᚷᛖᚱᛗᚫᚾᚦᛖᚾ is a dative/genitive adjectival weak inflection) and the word for 'language' is ᛋᛈᚱᚫᚳ (ᛋᛈᚱᚫᚳᛖ is a dative/genitive strong noun inflection). On my dictionary website, you probably saw ᚹᚩᚱᛞᛖᛒᚢᛣ ᛞᛖᚱ ᚹᛖᛥᚷᛖᚱᛗᚫᚾᚦᛖᚾ ᛋᛈᚱᚫᚳᛖ, which means 'Dictionary of the West Germanic language', hence the genitive case is employed. :~Scanderson 09:15, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Reply :Oh! I had no idea that you were declining nouns. ::~ Ða Þȷåd wô Þeodıa 02:49, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Reply ::West Germanic is quite strict and conservative with regard to declension. Not so much as Icelandic, but more so than German. In German, nouns aren't often declined other than weak nouns (weak nouns can only be masculine) and strong masculine nouns for genitive case. In some phrases like zu Hause ''the dative inflection is retained. In West Germanic, however, masculine, neuter and feminine words can all be either strong or weak (they are mainly strong). Strong nouns in the singular aren't declined for nominative/accusative, but take -e in the dative, and -s (masc/neut) or -e (fem) in the genitive. Weak nouns always end in -e in the nominative and are otherwise declined in the weak adjectival way (similar to German). This is probably a lot easier to understand in a table and with a proper grammar. No up-to-date grammar exists for my language - only in my head. So it's about time I recorded it. :::Scanderson 10:39, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Reply :::Well, good luck with the grammar! ::::~ Ða Þȷåd wô Þeodıa 21:41, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Althing 2260 Greetings from the Kingdom of Theodia and all West Germania! Today is the first semi-annual Althing of the Runic Union! We apologize for the short notice. What time will work the best for you today? If you do not respon before 8:00 PM UTC-0, the Althing will proceed without your participation. Some things that will be brought up in this Althing will be: *Revisions to the Standard Runic Script *Whether or not to make the Standard Runic Script mandatory for conlangs in the Union **How to make Union fonts compatible with different Runic Scripts (if the Standard Runic Script is not made mandatory) *And anything else that may be brought to the floor during the meeting. We hope to see you there! :~ Ła Þȷöd wö Þeödıa 16:15, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Reply :I have absolutely no idea how to use any of the features of MicroWiki so this is the best way for me to reply. :Yes I'd be happy for Coqueland to take part in the meeting, any time is good for me so long as it isn't after about 1:00am (GMT). :Where will it be held? ::~Duke Stephen Eenste Reply ::It will start today at 19:30 UTC-0. That's about 20 minutes from now. It will be held here. :::~ Ða Þȷåd wô Þeodıa 18:11, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Copy-Edit-MicroProject-Newsletter: I (October 2010) The October 2010 issue of the Copy Edit MicroProject newsletter has been published. § A-One § Your friendly neighbourhood Admin (Talk • ) 01:30, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Diplomatic Relations with Bethania :Dear King Swen I, The Republic of Bethania would like to establish diplomatic relations with micronation. We believe that mutual recognition would be useful for both of our countries and, if you accept, hope for a long and prosperous future as friends. :Sincerely, :Enriqé Velia Qeli, Prime Minister of the Republic Reply of Theodia :The Kingdom of Theodia is happy to accept your offer. Long live both of our nations! ::~ Ða Þȷåd wo Þeodıa 21:04, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Join Federation Hello,I am Emperor Eduard I. of the HEAE, and I would like to ask you if you would like to join htis loose federation of states.I am hoping to revive the Holy Roman Emnpire since the medieval times, and I think your micronation is one of few that could join. Please leave a message on my talk page :Thank you, :Isarnia2 14:08, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Reply of Theodia :We apologize for our late response. :Currently, we have isolationist policies in regards to foreign relations, but this will no longer be so by this coming Summer. If at all possible, we would like to put this decision off for later reconsideration. ::Respectfully, ::~ Ða Þȷåd wô Þeodıa 05:44, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Welcome! =O You're back! *waves frantically* Anyway, hi. Good to see you back. =P I would tell you about how the majority of the community has moved wikis but after reading Theodian History#The Theodian Rebirth it seems you've noticed that. Hope to see you there soon. Aldrich Lucas talk • 06:51, February 27, 2011 (UTC) :Please place new comments ''above the Theodia3 Template. Hello, I represent the Flyland poeple. I discovered your country few days ago, i rule the Flyland Empire and i saw your country has its own economy. I think it's great, because mine has got its own economy too. We have video games companies (ADS Corp. and Z Corp. ) , we create our own movie and music. I really think it will be a good idea to make an economic alliance between our two state, don't you ?Empereur Aaron I 19:31, January 14, 2012 (UTC)